


Notebook

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: Danny's oddly obsessed with a person he finds Godlike(?)(i cant come up with a good desc rn)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is p self explanatory  
> fuck off~~~

8/17/1996  
The school court yard was as much of a Hellish place as always.  
Kids, teenager I guess, running around, laughing, screaming, smoking, getting high, doing whatever they wanted wherever the staff wouldn't catch them.

I, on the other hand, am stationed on a wall, simply observing everything.  
Okay, maybe not _everything_ , but more like one thing.  
If swooning could have a defining appearance it would my entire being when George Ragan comes into view.

He's standing just a few yards away with his friends.  
They should be addressed as disciples he's so Godlike. 

Everything about him shone in a Heavenly light, I swear I can see a halo above him sometimes.

My mother and father always told me to worship God above all else and honestly there is no one more appropriate to be my God than George Arthur Ragan.

I don't think there are words to describe how I feel about him.  
I see him anywhere and I feel ready to fall to my knees. My head whirls, my stomach flips, my knees get weak, and even more inappropriate things, too, shame on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *floundering with papers*  
> its 10 pm ive got a headache  
> im just gunna take smethn and hit the sack

8/19/1996   
One of George's disciples is in a few of my classes, Jordon Terrell. I've known him for a while but never really got to know him.  
But now I have.  
He's not bad, kinda loud, but he invited me to come to dinner with him, George and their friends.

I'm so fucking happy.

 

Dinner with these guys is so odd.  
Here I am sitting in a round booth, with six other guys, one's freaky hair in my face.  
But, the good news is I was placed next to George.

I'm learning a lot about these guys right now.  
Apparently Jorel and Aron, who are extremely emo, are dating. Jordon is gay, and I mean really gay, he carved dicks out of fruits and vegetables. He also continuously makes gay jokes towards Matt, the guy who's hair in all up in my grill.  
I think Dylan has smoked his body weight in weed and is going to drop dead via rare overdose any second.

And did I mention that George's arm is behind my head on the booth back rest?!  
I leaned back and he didn't move and it was so wonderful!  
His skin is so warm and soft. The hairs on his arm are soft but full and only add to the pleasure of just the minimal contact. Truly a blessed experience!

Apparently George owns a counterfeit ID and what came of that was a wonderful thing.  
He ordered alcoholic drinks for everyone at the table, Matt and Jordon drinking much past their limit much too quickly.  
George was next on that train.

God, I was so nervous, I hadn't ever had a proper drink before. Only a sip or two of my dad's beer when I was 12 or 13.

Dylan, Jordon, and Aron guffawed at my lack of experience but George and Matt were more consoling.  
Matt didn't drink often because of his lack of house, he's always couch surfing, and lack of money. George didn't drink often either, not having any type of alcohol until the beginning of this year when Jordon has stolen a case of wine off a shipping truck.

In all honesty, it wasn't bad.  
Although I think I made a fool of myself.

@@@@

I woke up with the worst feeling, not just because my head was pounding and I tripped down the stairs.  
It was soon confirmed when George rang the house phone.

Oh, God, it's so embarrassing!  
According to everyone's accounts of last night I got drunk, drank way past what I should've.  
I started saying how I loved everyone there, saying how much I loved George, getting all clingy.  
He had to fucking drive me home and put me to bed.  
At least I didn't vomit on anyone. That's a plus, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos  
> got rid of horse fucker from my kingdom  
> queen talls be served by her loyal guard   
> horse fucker banished to the outlands far from the gay kingdom~~~


	3. Chapter 3

9/10/1996  
Pull yourself together, Daniel!  
It's a Saturday, the guy's had plans, they wanted to go to the beach.  
Sounds great, right? Yeah, if was great.   
What made it even better was a brilliant idea Jordon had.

Because of the section of the beach Jorel picked out, thank the Heavens for him being so   
anti-social, Jordon suggest we go skinny dipping.  
I think I might have died at that moment.

Dylan made snide remarks that 4 Jordon and George it wouldn't be skinny dipping but "chub dipping", seeming to forget the 'y' on the end for effect.

Only two of the guys caught my eyes when the undressed.   
One being Aron. He's so thin it's amazing he's even alive right now.  
I'm sure he only weighs 80 pounds. Speaking of that, he looked afraid to take any food offered at dinner last month and I haven't seen him ever eat at school.  
I'll make sure to look into what's going on there, not impressed much.

And, of course, the other person was none other than George himself.  
I have no words for how amazing he looks. If I had a camera in that moment I would've snapped a photo or twelve.  
I'm sure Jordon caught me staring at him because once we were in the water he kept making jokes at me George, laying off Matt for a while.

I'm thankful for the water not being clear as usual, I, shamefully enough, had a hard on the whole time and California warm waters didn't do jack squat to make it go away!

What's even worse is that I couldn't even will it away, if that even works in real life and not just in books.  
I want to die at the moment. Really, kill me. Strike me down.  
I made the unholy choice to go beat off in the deeper water while everyone else dicked around. Such good wordplay there, DannyBoy!

End me.


	4. not an actual chapter but info

not a chapter

i dont think ive ever gone into detail of what illness danny has in ASITKOS and NB(along with LHBC).  
in ASITKOS and NB he has a form of psychopathy.  
(heres a lil psychology lesson 4 those who dont know)

1\. psychopaths and sociopaths lack the ability to feel empathy but psychopaths can emulate it to fool/remain in a normal scenario. when someone with psychopathy cries over someone's experience or story it isnt because they feel bad 4 them or the character its because they had that kind of thing happen to them and theyre feeling bad 4 themselves.  
2\. psychopaths can maintain a very steady school, work,and social life because they can fool people very easily.   
3\. psychopaths are very manipulative. they often trick people into doing/saying things to get their way and what they want.  
4\. theyre predisposed to aggression and violent ideations. often theyd rather harm someone to get to their goal than themselves.  
5\. they often also have some symptoms of schizophrenia, thinking up elaborate worlds and ideas they see to be true and act them as being fully real(in NB danny viewing george as god).  
6\. theyre often very sexually active from a young age, leading to them being view as 'promiscuous' by most,  
7\. theyre intelligent. sociopaths often have a learning disability in several areas while psychopaths pick things up very easily and quickly, usually being better in the arts than in things like science and maths.  
8\. they can switch from extrovert to introvert very quickly, one moment wanting to talk and be friendly and the next not wanting anything to do with people.  
9\. they often love animals very much but, as theyre predisposed to aggression, take their anger out on them, later apologizing to the animal and doing anything they can to gain its trust again.  
10\. psychopaths have frequent and unpredictable mood swings. something that didnt trigger/set them off yesterday(or an hour ago) may send them into a fury or panic.  
11\. theyre very aware of their surroundings and the people around them. usually taking mental, or physical, notes on the people around them, often to find weaknesses to exploit.

 

in many of dannys lyrics(hu and lorene drive) he often speaks about killing people who he 'loves' which led me to this idea of him having psychopathy as he seems to sport homicidal ideations(along with george's abusiveness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, if any of yall were wondering, yes, i do have psychopathy, but you are no longer able to be diagnosed with it in the USA and in most countries you must be 18 or older to be diagnosed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos  
> im trying not to have too many stories going at once as BSLTS and this one, NB, are my main priorties as dream-addicted is talking the sin of SITB and TOTM is only 4 when i feel motivated or F.I.N.E.


End file.
